


a diary

by Helga_Erhardt



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Childhood, Drabble, Gen, POV First Person, pre-game
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 17:56:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11491629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helga_Erhardt/pseuds/Helga_Erhardt





	a diary

Вести дневник и подробно записывать все, что произошло за день, меня заставляла мать. Я рос невероятно бойким и любознательным, создавая своим поведением очень много проблем для своего семейства. И чтоб не сильно раздражать отца и как-то умерить свой пыл, я обязан был по два часа в день высиживать в библиотеке и записывать свои наблюдения. Надо думать, что после введения этого правила проказы мои почти сошли на нет, а событий достойных бумаги становилось все меньше и меньше.

Я с тоской смотрел на внутренний садик, где резвились мои сестры. Они играли со щенком, но я не слышал ни их голосов, ни звонкого лая. Я мучительно придумывал о чем еще написать в дневнике, чтоб оно не было похоже на вчерашние записи.  
Мои родители поощряли усердие и усидчивость, ведь мне предстояло служить Церкви, а не бегать со щенками, лазать по деревьям или таскать брюкву с кухни, чтоб покормить лошадей. Сидение в пыльной библиотеке за толстыми фолиантами по всему должно было нравиться Создателю. 

С трудом смирившись с волей матери спустя какое-то время, я даже стал находить в своем занятии удовольствие. Особенно, когда узнал, что мои полные ошибок, помарок и клякс опусы тайно читают родители. Я выдумывал о себе всякое, приписывал какие-то высокие героические качества, отчего мама даже стала мягче ко мне относиться, а отец порой за обедом хвалил, что прежде никогда не случалось. Потому что все считали меня сплошным недоразумением. И вот это было чистейшей правдой. Что и подтвердилось, когда у меня внезапно пробудились магические способности. Не совсем, правда, внезапно. Если бы я вел правдивый дневник, то без труда определил знаки надвигающейся беды, но судя по записям, мои способности обнаружились именно «вдруг»

Я сидел, как обычно, в библиотеке и разрывался между повинностью писать дневник и наблюдением за тем, что происходило в саду. С сочинительством в тот раз было так плохо, что я уже изжевал кончик пера.  
Из окна библиотеки хорошо просматривалась беседка. Многим она казалась уединённым, скрытым от любопытных глаз местом, сюда шныряли все кому не лень, но если бы они посещали библиотеку так же часто как я, то знали об уязвимости места встреч.  
Если бы я вел правдивый дневник, то мои родители знали бы, что их старший сын, отрада и гордость нашей ветви Тревильянов, наследник и пример для подражания для всех младших Тревильянов таскается за маминой горничной Лиззи. Иногда я становился свидетелем того, чего мальчику в двенадцать лет видеть не стоит. Но в этот раз все было по другому. Лиззи плакала, мой брат был взбешен. Я не слышал их разговора и не понимал, почему он так злился, но Лиззи мне было очень жаль. И вот когда Ланс дошел до предела в своем гневе и поднял на нее руку все и произошло. 

Братец так и застыл с занесенной для удара рукой, искрясь тонкими иголочками инея. Горничная так завопила, что мне наконец то удалось услышать ее голос сквозь толстую резную оконную раму.  
Я и сам испугался так, что соскользнул на пол и с ужасом смотрел на свою правую руку, как на что-то неизвестное мне. Чужое и враждебное. Рука как рука, теплая, белая, пять пальцев.

Может никто бы меня и не заподозрил, если бы не покрывшееся морозными узорами стекло, очень заметное посреди буйства майской зелени сада.  
Спустя три дня и две затрещины от Ланцелота меня забрали в Круг магов, где я благополучно забросил ведение дневника. Мамины указания тут уже не действовали, а жизнь стала такой скучной, что записи уместились бы в пару строк в день.

Зачем я сейчас все так подробно записал? Должны же остаться у меня хоть какие-то правдивые воспоминания о детстве, пока я еще держу их в голове.


End file.
